Oktavia von Seckendorff
Oktavia von Seckendorff ist die Hexenform von Sayaka Miki. Sie taucht kurz am Ende der achten Folge auf und kämpft in der neunten Folge gegen das Magical Girl Kyoko Sakura. Das Labyrinth der Hexe scheint nach Aufmerksamkeit zu ringen - oder nach Kyōsuke Kamijō. Anfangs waren deren Außenbereiche mit Bahngleisen gefüllt, was vermutlich mit Sayakas Verwandlung am Bahnhof zusammenhängt. Im Nachhinein wird der Eingangsbereich zu einem langen Flur, an dessen Wänden Konzertposter angebracht sind. Das Zentrum des Labyrinths scheint eine verzerrte Konzerthalle zu sein, in der die Sitzplätze die gewölbte Decke einnehmen. Die Waffen der Hexe sind manifestierte Räder, und die Konzerthalle ist mit einem geisterhaften Streichorchester gefüllt. In der zehnten Folge taucht Oktavia auch in einer der Timelines auf. Geschichte 'Oktavia im Anime' Da Oktavia eine Meereshexe ist, strebt sie nach der Liebe. Ihr Schicksal wendet sich unter dem Gewicht ihrer Erinnerungen, wodurch sie nicht mehr länger in der Zukunft existieren kann. Dadurch wiederum kann sie nichts mehr erreichen, und sie kann nichts mehr wissen. Sie kann lediglich den anderen verbieten, ihre Familiaren anzugreifen. 'Oktavia in Puella Magi Kazumi Magica' Als Umika erklärte, dass Hexen der Endzustand aller Magical Girls sind, sind ganz kurz die Silhouetten von Oktavia und ihrer Menschenform Sayaka aufgetaucht. 'Oktavia in Rebellion' In Rebellion trennt der „Kreislauf“ einige von Oktavias Seelen ab und verteilt sie auf der Erde. Eine von ihnen nahm die Gestalt einer Wüste an, während eine andere die einer Meerjungfrau annahm. Im Gegensatz zu der Wüstenhexe kann sowohl der Menschen- als auch der Hexenkörper unabhängig handeln. Sie kann überall auftauchen, wo es Wasser gibt. Familiaren 'Holger' Holger ist ein Familiar von Oktavia. Zu seinen Verpflichtungen gehören Musikaufführungen, bei denen viele Orchester gebildet werden, welche der Hexe ununterbrochen ihre Musik vorspielen. Wenn Menschen sie zu lange hören, werden sie dadurch ihre Seele verlieren. Da das Orchester nur für Oktavia existiert, bedeutet es ihr selbstverständlich alles. 'Klarissa' Klarissa ist ein Familiar von Oktavia. Ihre Verpflichtung ist es, der Hexe als eine Sicherungskopie zu dienen. Sie ist nur dafür da, um fröhlich hinter ihr zu tanzen. Merkwürdigerweise ähnelt Klarissas Auftreten sehr dem von Hitomi. 'Anthony' Anthony ist ein Familiar von Oktavia. Da es von ihm relativ gelehrige und viele Exemplare gibt, sendet die Hexe des Rosengartens sie als Hauptmacht ab, um Homura zu retten. Da sie unter den Kommandos der Meereshexe standen, veränderte sich ihr Aussehen und auch ihr Magieeinfluss. Die Medaillen auf ihren Brüsten sind Schätze, die von der Hexe des Rosengartens hinzugefügt wurden. Beobachtungen und Fakten *Als Hexe heißt Sayaka Oktavia von Seckendorff. Der Name kommt vom deutschen Poeten Karl Siegmund von Seckendorff, der einen Roman mit dem Titel „Das Rad des Schicksals“ geschrieben hat. Somit würde das erklären, warum sich so viele Räder in ihrer Barriere befanden. *Oktavia ist die Verdeutschung des lateinischen Namens Octavia. Dieser bedeutet „der/die/das achte“ (Monat, musikalische Intervalle oder Kind) oder „von der Familie Octavia“. Im Englischen ist es der direkte Grundton einer Oktave. Der Name wurde höchstwahrscheinlich wegen Sayakas Verbindung zur Musik ausgewählt. **Das mag auch die Tatsache widerspiegeln, dass ihr erster Auftritt in der achten Folge war. *Am Eingang ihrer Barriere stehen die Wörter Love Me Do. So heißt übrigens auch ein Lied der Beatles. **Als Kyoko es in der neunten Folge schafft, Sayakas Barriere zu durchqueren, hört man neben Oktavias Schrei auch einen stark verzerrten, welcher Sayakas Stimme sehr ähnelt. Höchstwahrscheinlich wollte diese ihre Gefühle ausdrücken, aber sie war wegen ihres gebrochenen Zustandes nicht dazu in der Lage. Bevor sie sich in eine Hexe verwandelt, hat sie Probleme, mit Kyoko zu sprechen. Da sich ihr Leben langsam dem Ende zuneigte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr selbst in dieser Situation helfen. *In Oktavias Barriere sind Bahngleise zu sehen (und Räder, die wohl aus demselben Grund da zu sein scheinen), was wahrscheinlich mit den Sachen der Männer zusammenhängt, die Sayaka kurz vor ihrer Verwandlung gehört hat. *Holger ist ein skandinavischer Männername, der von dem altnordischen Namen Hólmgeirr abgeleitet ist. Das Präfix hólmr bedeutet „Insel“, während das Suffix geirr „Speer“ bedeutet. Am häufigsten ist der Name in Dänemark vertreten. *Es gibt ein altes schwedisches Lied namens „Herr Holger“, welches von der Folkrockband Garmarna gesungen wird. Sir Holger, die Hauptfigur des Liedes, wird für seine Verbrechen enthauptet und verbrannt. Allerdings kehrt er als Untoter zurück, um seine Frau davor zu warnen, in die Hölle zu kommen. Sie hört jedoch nicht auf seine Warnung: „Fahr mit deinen Kavalieren zur Hölle... und ich folge euch mit meinen Jungfern“. Die Runenschrift, die für Oktavias und Holgers Karten verwendet wurden, ähneln Musikinstrumenten und Notenschriften. *In einer der Timelines sieht die Barriere der Hexe ein wenig anders aus - es sind Familiaren zu sehen, die Hitomi sehr ähneln. Auf einigen Designs der Macher sieht man, dass Kyōsuke in der anderen Timeline nicht die Geige, sondern Gitarre spielt. *Wann immer Sayaka den Pakt mit Kyubey schließt, taucht Oktavia auf. *Am Anfang der neunten Folge sieht man neben dem Namen der Hexe auch treibende Noten des Liedes „Symposium Magarum“. *Wenn man auf die Barriere im Film achtet, sind die Runen anders. Dieses Mal bedeuten sie „Summis Desiderantes Affectibus“ (auf lateinisch: „in unserem sehnlichsten Wunsche“). Die Runen sind der Titel einer päpstlichen Bulle aus dem Jahre 1484. Sie wurde an den dominikanischen Inquisitor Heinrich Kramer geschrieben, um Hexereien in Deutschland strafrechtlich zu verfolgen. Die Bulle bestätigte die Existenz von Hexen. **Darin wurden auch die geistigen und die weltlichen Verbrechen der Hexereien miteinander verbunden. In der frühen Neuzeit wird sie auch als Türöffnung der Hexenjagden angesehen. Spekulationen 'Noch nicht bewiesene Theorien' *In der „echten Welt“ scheint die Runenschrift nicht zu existieren. Aus dem Grund könnten die Runen aus der achten Folge ein „verräterisches Anzeichen“ für die Erscheinung vor Oktavias Labyrinth gewesen sein. **Die Runen sind allerdings kurz in der ersten Folge zu sehen, als Sayaka und ihre beste Freundin in Gertruds Barriere gefangen waren. *Als Oktavia während Kyokos und Madokas Konfrontation mit ihr ihre Attacken startet, taucht ein verworrener, teerartiger Schatten auf. Das kann eine Darstellung von Sayakas Seele sein, welche sich jetzt in die einer verwachsenen, hasserfüllten Hexe verwandelt hat. *Ihre rosa Schleife ist ein Anzeichen für Anziehung. Es wurde auch in der ersten Folge von Madokas Mutter erwähnt, dass eine Schleife in dieser Farbe Anziehung erregen würde. **Diese könnte allerdings auch die von ihrer Schuluniform sein. *Hier sind einige Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Mythos von Orion vorhanden: **„Orion war der Sohn des Seegottes Poseidon“ - Der Grund, weswegen Sayaka (Oktavia) halb Fisch ist. **Ein weiterer Grund dafür ist höchstwahrscheinlich, dass sie selbst ein schlimmeres Ende erlebt hat, als in dem Märchen „Die kleine Meerjungfrau“. Sie rettete Kyōsuke zwar, dieser scheint sich jedoch nicht dessen bewusst zu sein. Dadurch gestand Hitomi ihm ihre Gefühle, was Sayaka wiederum in Verzweiflung stürzen ließ. Sie ließ auch zu, wie ihr Soul Gem langsam verdarb. Mami erzählte ihr auch, dass man als Magical Girl keine Zeit mehr für andere hätte, da sie zuvor ihre Seelen aufgaben (damit ist gemeint, dass man nicht mehr länger jemanden auf eine romantische Art und Weise lieben kann). **Die Übereinstimmungen der Geschichten sind ziemlich offensichtlich: Die Meerjungfrau (Sayaka) verliebt sich in einen Prinzen (Kyōsuke) und beschließt, ihre Stimme und ihre Beine (ihre Seele) an eine Seehexe (Kyubey) zu verkaufen, um zu einem Mensch zu werden (seine Hände zu heilen). Da sie allerdings zögert und nicht aktiv nach einer Beziehung sucht, kommt der Prinz (Kyōsuke) mit der fremden Prinzessin (Hitomi) zusammen. Die Schwestern der Meerjungfrau (Kyoko) sagen zur Meerjungfrau (Sayaka), sie solle den Prinzen töten, damit sie lebend ins Meer zurückkehren kann (seine Anhängsel durchbrechen, damit er sie liebt). Aber durch ihre Unwilligkeit verdampft sie zu Meerschaum (wird zu Oktavia von Seckendorff). **„In der Unterwelt sieht Odysseus ihn mit einer bronzefarbenen Keule jagen.“ - Als Sayaka das erste Mal in der Barriere (der Unterwelt) war, trug sie eine goldene (bronzefarbene) Keule bei sich. **„Er jagte die Göttin Artemis und ihre Mutter Leto.“ - Sie ging mit Madoka und Mami auf Patrouille. Artemis ist die Göttin des Mondes, und eins ihrer Symbole ist ein goldener Bogen. Leto ist die Göttin der Mutterschaft und eine Mentorin. **„Er sollte jedes Biest auf dieser Erde töten.“ - Sie sollte jede Hexe auf dieser Erde töten. **„Die Mutter Erde beobachtete dieses und schickte einen riesigen Skorpion herbei, um Orion zu töten.“ - Kyoko erscheint, und ihr Speer konnte den des Skorpions weiterleiten (den Schwanz). **„Es gelang der Kreatur, und nach dessen Tod baten die Göttinnen Zeus darum, Orion in den Sternenbildern zu platzieren. Zeus willigte ein, und als eine Art Gedenken wurde der Skorpion ebenfalls im Himmel beigesetzt.“ - Nachdem Sayakas Grief Seed und Kyokos Soul Gem in Energie umgewandelt worden war, die dafür benutzt wurde, um das Universum zu füllen (wie Kyubey in der neunten Folge erklärte), wären sie wortwörtlich in den Sternen. *Der Schwanz der Meerjungfrau kann sowohl eine Anspielung auf das Märchen „Die kleine Meerjungfrau“ von Hans Christian Andersen, als auch auf die Melusine sein. Goethe wrote a version of Melusine titled Die Neue Melusine or The New Melusina. There is a special Sayaka-centric scenario called "The Hollow Little Mermaid", from the Madoka Magica Mobage game. The upper part of her body wears a suit of armor and protruding from behind her tail there are also coat of arms. A strong indication or connection to its knightly roots. The knightly part of Oktavia's design may bear a symbolic meaning; as a magical girl, Sayaka wanted to use her powers for justice and to protect the vulnerable; such traits are often associated with knights. The wheels used in Oktavia's attack may also symbolize the Wheel of Fortune from tarot, whose popular interpretations include "possibilities, opportunities, new developments, sudden changes", which fit Sayaka's life from when she encountered Kyubey to when she became a Witch. Wheels are also commonly used as a symbol of martyrs in Christian art, as many martyrs were tortured to death by them. The structure of the final room may be a reflection of Miki Sayaka's subconscious. The shade which resembles Kyousuke is hidden under the crowded concert hall, suggesting that Sayaka does not want to admit her ambitions of owning Kyousuke's love. It should be noted that the Kyousuke shadow is facing away from everyone (the violin is always held in the left hand, the bow in the right). This may symbolize Kyousuke's obliviousness, and Sayaka's need for him to notice her. In one of other timelines, the different minions who resemble Hitomi are also killed by Witch's wheels. This might intimate that Hitomi hurt Sayaka much more in that timeline than in main timeline. (And that it is a manifestation of the witch's revenge) In Sayaka's route in Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable, if Sayaka's soul gem is tainted enough, Kamijou and Hitomi badmouth her even after she saved them from witch. This pushes her into despair and become a witch. There might be a similar situation in this timeline. If it is true that familiars are "projections of the magical girl's heart before she became a witch.", according to the January 2012 Dengeki PlayStation, then the two different familiars may show that: In the anime timeline, to listen to music played by Kyousuke may be the real desire of Sayaka before she turned into a witch. In the alternate timeline, hatred to Hitomi might be in higher priority because she 'stole' Kyousuke. The Guidebook describes Oktavia's first labyrinth design as Trains with the words, "My wish is somewhere not here." （私の願いはここではないどこか）. In the final scene, the magical girl kills her from behind in the first carriage, and the train derails. The Train design could be a reference to when Sayaka transformed into a Witch at the train station, it has been indicated that a Witch barrier is "a space resembling the magical girl's mental landscape before she became a witch." "My wish is somewhere not here." is a either a reference to Sayaka's real wish never been realized or that her target of desire is not within her location. We know Sayaka's wish, but the aformentioned "my wish is somewhere not here" could also mean that when Magical Girls turn into witches they have a last wish or desire something, and the messages from the production notes might be the last "wishes" of the magical girls before turning in previously seen witches. Possibly Sayaka was originally meant to die in Episode 9. It is speculated that Madoka used Sayaka's grief seed to cleanse Homura's soul gem after defeating Walpurgis Night in Episode 10. This theory is supported by similarities between the Grief Seed Madoka used and Oktavia's Grief Seed in the PSP Game. Kategorie:Hexen Kategorie:Verstorben